nagasareteairantoufandomcom-20200214-history
Chikage
Chikage is one of the smartest girls on the island, while always searching for something new to learn about. She lives in the only Western style house on the island with her mother and Panako. Appearance Chikage has purple colored hair that is short, only going as long as to her shoulders. On the left side of her head, she ties a small batch of hair. Making her hair, she has purple eyes, while also wearing round-framed glasses. In most occasions, she has a docile expression, with soft eyes and a slight smile. Chikage is 155 cm tall (~5ft 1in), standing a few inches taller than the protagonist Ikuto. Being an inside-girl, Chikage has a slim figure with a normal development for a girl of her age. It has been noted that she is heavy though, even though she maintains a good looking figure. Chikage's usual attire consists of white button-up shirt with puffed sleeves that reach right past her elbows. Over the shirt, she wears a blue kimono-style vest with a matching thigh-length skirt and long brown boots without socks. her boots are longer in nature, going up to her mid-shin. Personality She presents herself well, seemingly proper and refined at first glance with her bookworm looks. But on the other side, she is mischievous and "fights" the other girls by using traps and gadgets, knowing that she is physically inferior to most of the main cast. Many of times though, this side of her is very apparent to some of the cast who is used to facing her mischief. She still has her moments where she is considerate though. Chikage, known for being very smart, is not shy to voice what she knows of the subject at hand. But because of this, she prides too much in her knowledge. She is willing to take any chance to "research" whatever catches her attention, either forcefully or with secrecy. If something is alien in nature, such as objects that are swept onto the beach of the island, she will place her knowledge to identify the object, most of the time being erroneous. Her mismatching of an objects true purpose stems to her understand of the outside world's "fashion". Many times she has had herself or the other girls of the cast wear clothes of the outside world, sometimes wrong on purpose for the fun of it or by mistake due to not knowing that given outfits true purpose. Even so she has used some outfits for its true worth, such as the PE uniforms. Abilities Physical Being a girl who rather read books, Chikage lacks the physical capabilities the other heroines have, resulting in the lack of stamina or strength. Her body is still durable, allowing her to take a couple of falls with only a few scabs. Otherwise though, she has received a small bit of ninja training, which has only heightened her spying abilities and tree climbing skills a bit. Otherwise, Chikage has little to boast for physical activities. Mental Even though she is called "the smartest on the island", which is true to some extent, it is more of the fact that she is more knowledgeable. This is because of how she is curious of the "outside" world and also has an entire collection of washed up "outside world" stuff at her disposal under her home. Even with all of the knowledge, her ability to apply it in many cases falls short, possibly making her just a girl of a bit above-average intellect with lots of knowledge. Others Due to her interest in the fashion of the "outside" world, she has heightened her tailoring skills from copying off outfits from magazines with no actual instruction books. It is revealed that she also capable of undressing and dressing people in a flash. Trivia *Her general appearance resembles Yuki Nagato from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. de:Chikage Category:Characters Category:Female character